Mistletoe and a Vampire
by Arakan7
Summary: ... and a succubus, a loli witch and a snow woman. Title says it all. A little humorous short for the holidays.


*~ **Mistletoe** ~*

_By Arakan7_

He beheld the thing in his hand with a mixture of emotions running through his mind. He knew exactly for what purpose he had brought it with him from human realm but now that the moment was upon him, he was getting cold feet. Making sure that the purple-haired yuki-onna was nowhere in the vicinity, he mustered what courage he could and made his way over to his target.

She was smiling at the pretty cards that a classmate had created by hand for the holidays. Her smile - it was so warm and bright and full of happiness. He could stare at her smile forever and never be tired of it. The thumping of his heart grew ever louder as he closed the distance between them. Suddenly she looked over her shoulder.

"Ah, Tsukune!" She beamed at him then pointed to the cards. "Aren't these cute? Kimiko-chan's really talented!"

"Oh c'mon Moka," the classmate tried in vain to cover up her pleased blush at the praise. "Yours is pretty good too." She glanced over as a fellow classmate promptly stole her away to help with her own cards that the class was making in learning about different customs and traditions for the winter season.

Moka giggled and turned around to Tsukune, whose face was rather red. "Tsukune? Daijoubu?"

Tsukune gave as honest a smile as he possibly could as he held up the hand that held the mistletoe above Moka's head.

She blinked as she looked up at the greenery in his hand. "Tsukune? What is -"

SMOOCH

"..." Moka felt time stop, her hand immediately travelling to the place on her cheek that burned with the lingering traces of Tsukune's lips. She could only look at the boy in utter shock, the fluttering of her heart, she was sure, the entire class could hear. "Tsu-Tsukune..."

"It's a mistletoe plant," Tsukune held it up, pointing at it sheepishly. "It's a custom in some countries that if a young woman is under it, she can be given a...a..." Tsukune swallowed before whispering, "...a kiss."

Moka gave a soft gasp as she looked at the humble plant in Tsukune's hands. "Does... does it mean anything?"

"It could mean lots of things," Tsukune belted out quickly. Seeing Moka's startled expression, he quickly amended, "But it depends on the person though!"

Moka's eyes darted to the side as she felt the heat rising up not only in her face but within her chest. "And... what did you mean it for me, Tsukune?" She looked at him, her eyes, no, her entire being hinging on the reply to that simple question.

"I...' Tsukune was at a loss for words. Moka was just so... beautiful. Her blushing features only brought out the color of her bright eyes that enthralled him to no end. "Moka-san...I..."

Moka also leaned in a little close, her tender lips parting slightly as she whispered his name gently. "...Tsukune..."

They suddenly noticed that the immediate area surrounding them had grown noticeably darker. "Eh?" Tsukune looked up to see... a GIANT mass of mistletoe floating above them. "This can't be..."

"TSUKUNE~!!"

"Yappari," Tsukune sighed just mere moments before being tackled to the ground by Kurumu, who straddled him to keep him from moving and began to cover him with a barrage of pecks and kisses all over his face. "Oh Tsukune, isn't it great! If just a little of this stuff means you can kiss..." She took his hand and placed it on her heaving chest, "Just imagine what we can do with this much, ne?"

Tsukune eyes bulged. "It doesn't work that way, Kurumu-chan!"

Moka's aura ignited at the blatant intrusion of her moment with Tsukune but a certain loli witch made her presence known by latching herself firmly onto Moka's bosom. "Moka-saaaan! We're both under the mistletoe! Let's kiss!"

Moka blanched at the thought of succumbing to Yukari's idea of 'kissing'. "Yu-Yukari-chan! Let me go already! I have to save Tsukune!" Her prayer was answered but not in an expected way as Kurumu suddenly became a block of ice and tipped over from atop Tsukune.

"Geez, knocking me out and taking my share of that mistletoe," came the cool yet irate voice of one Mizore. "I'll pay you back ten times over for that later, you busty cow." She looked at Tsukune, and his relative position, and a faint blush came over her ivory colored cheeks. "But first... My turn."

_Who even told the others about 'mistletoe'_, Tsukune inwardly wept as chaos once again reigned in Class 2-1 of Youkai Gakuen.

This is just something silly for the group. 


End file.
